


Record

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2017 [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2017, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Aguilar doesn’t see the appeal of modern music.





	

“Oh, just shut up and _listen_ for a bit.”  
  
Aguilar acquiesced, less out of a desire to listen to the music that came out of those strange metal discs and more of a desire to placate his grandson.  
  
‘Patsy Cline’ has an interesting voice, to be sure, but her voice has an unnervingly warped quality. It does not sound like someone who could be standing before him and singing.  
  
Callum clearly disagrees. He seems relaxed by the music, the usual tension in his shoulders gone.  
  
Modern music is unsettling, but for Callum Aguilar will sit quietly and listen without complaint.  
  
-End

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing so much about these two nerds co-existing with one another in the future, you don’t even know.


End file.
